


Unexpected

by Hermoninee_Granger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Could be Fitzsimmons shippy, as they are my otp, but reading it back it doesn't really seem that shippy, so could be fitzsimmons brotp if you want I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermoninee_Granger/pseuds/Hermoninee_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fitzsimmons week day 2!<br/>Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are not used to sharing their science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons had been at the Academy for a week already, for induction, but this week was when classes started.  
They were- they were aware of each other, for want of better wording. It was impossible not to be, being the only people of their age at the Academy. There were other prodigies, of course- this is the Academy, but none of their age or indeed their calibre.  
Being aware of each other, however, did not mean that they felt the need to get in touch with each other.  
Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz were solitary creatures. Solitary out of necessity rather than nature- you won’t do well as a child prodigy with an addiction to knowledge if you constantly seek companionship and approval from others.  
Simmons was an only child, coddled half to death by her psychologist mother and professor father and adored by teachers. It was due to this that she was never asked to share. Without cousins or siblings to play with (all of her cousins were far, far older than her) the idea of sharing had never come up. She wasn’t exactly a selfish child, but just as a baby brought up without noise will be voiceless, so Jemma being brought up without sharing left her without and ability to process it. It was like a limb that had never developed, a talent never nurtured.  
Fitz was far from an only child. Although he only had two siblings- sisters- he had cousins enough to fill Scotland twice over. He was never without the idea of sharing like Jemma, but developed a possessiveness over his sketchbooks, chemistry sets and meccano. Fortunately for Fitz, despite their boasts and shouts, his cousins never could muster enough IQ points between them to even come close to him. This meant that they would happily leave him to his ‘boring stuff’ to engage in less mind-stretching activities. And so it was that science belonged to Fitz- it was his and his alone.  
There was never anyone who was anywhere near the level that Fitz and Simmons worked at in their previous schools, leaving them to do practicals and labs alone. This is why it came as such a shock to the system when their names were called out in the list of pairs when they got to their first lesson together.  
‘Fitz, Simmons, you’ll be working in lab 3’ a bored professor (they never could remember which professor, no matter how much they wracked their brains, had initially paired them) gestured down the corridor.  
‘What?’ Fitz yelped, looking embarrassed when he realised how loud he was  
‘You must be confused, Sir, I generally work alone. See-’ Simmons finished Fitz’s sentence for the first time, leaning over to point at her name on the professor’s sheet and reeling back shocked when she realised that it was indeed printed next to that of the Scottish engineer.  
‘I’m not confused, Simmons, and Fitz please kindly close your mouth before you catch flies’ the professor looked less than impressed, peering over the edge of his glasses at the two scientists  
‘Now, let me get this straight. At your schools and your universities you may have been treated differently to others. Given special desks, special labs, special gold stars from the teachers, but here it’s different. You’re not the first prodigies to pass through this academy and you won’t be the last. Time will tell whether you are any more remarkable than these other students but that time has not yet passed. I will repeat myself, and you will leave. Fitz, Simmons, you’ll be working in lab 3’  
They walked off towards the lab with their tails between their legs. That professor was right, as in time they would prove themselves to be different. In time, they would prove that they were worth special attention.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, comment and I'll do more chapters as they get to know each other, etc. I'd quite like to and the summer holidays are coming up...


End file.
